by my side
by katatsu-chan
Summary: OS Ryuga x Kenta tout mignon Rien à dire de plus


Au beau milieu de la nuit, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Kenta fixait le plafond sans même le voir. Il remontait le cours de ses souvenirs, repensant aux années passées...

Il repensait à leur combat contre Némésis. Cette lutte acharnée qui, à la fin, lui avait arraché son ami, de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit.

Après cette bataille, le vert, du haut de ses douze ans, avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Ryuga était mort. Parti. Pour toujours.

Après cette constatation, il avait essayé d'oublier. Mais comment effacer de sa mémoire les souvenirs de son voyage aux côtés de Ryuga ? Impossible.

Autrefois, il avait eu peur de l'empereur dragon, mais marcher à ses côtés lui avait fait comprendre que derrière cette façade rigide, se cachait quelqu'un qui l'avait finalement prit sous son aile, l'encourageant à devenir plus fort et dépasser ses limites. Au début, il s'était contenté de le suivre, mais au fil du temps, il avait commencé à adresser la parole à ce bladeur solitaire. Ryuga s'était d'abord contenté de l'ignorer, et finalement, avait commencé à lui répondre, à la grande joie du petit garçon. Ils se faisait mutuellement confiance, l'un comme l'autre respectant l'espace vital et les séances d'entraînement de chacun.

Puis était venu le combat fatidique. À la fin de celui-ci, Kenta s'était vu confié le pouvoir de Ryuga de la part de ce dernier.

Puis il était mort. Il avait pleuré sur le coup, et dans le feu de l'action, le vert n'y avait plus pensé.

Une fois Némésis vaincu, la réparation de leurs toupies terminée, les interview de la part de journalistes surexcités achevés, les bladeurs légendaires avaient dû voyager un peu partout dans le monde, pour rencontrer les personnes qui avait étés le plus touchées par les catastrophes naturelles provoqués par le dieu de la destruction. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour pleurer son ami.

Une fois tout cela fini et le succès des bladeurs légendaire un peu retombé, il avait été question de reprendre l'entraînement. Chacun était donc parti de son côté. Kenta avait alors senti un grand vide : il n'imaginait pas reprendre des exercices normaux après tout son périple avec Ryuga. Et surtout reprendre le voyage, mais SANS le blanc. C'était tout simplement impossible pour lui.

Les mois s'étaient alors écoulés, tous plus monotones les uns que les autres.

Kenta s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir pas pû sauver Ryuga. Il considerrait que c'était de sa faute si ce dernier était maintenant porté disparu.

Mais sous les encouragements de Gingka, Kenta avait dû se reprendre en main, il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état éternellement, Ryuga ne l'aurait pas voulu. Kenta avait alors fait le point sur cette aventure, sur ce que ce voyage lui avait apporté, et surtout, sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait réfléchi pendant de nombreuses journées, faisant le point sur sa relation avec Ryuga, pour finalement découvrir qu'il tenait énormément à leur ancien ennemi. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il considérait le blanc bien plus que comme un simple ami et dû se rendre à l'evidence.

Il aimait Ryuga.

Cette constatation le soulagea énormément, mais sa douleur n'en fut que plus forte. Kenta se rendait bien compte que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, que déprimer ne ramènerait pas celui qu'il aimait.

Le vert ne parlât jamais de ses sentiment à l'égard de Ryuga à ses amis, préférant garder pour lui ce secret. Il avait en fait, surtout peur de leur réaction, et qu'il ne le comprennent pas.

Kenta s'était finalement relevé, et avait repris l'entraînement. Il aidait le père de Gingka, qui était devenu le directeur en chef de l'AMBB **(il n'était que le directeur de la branche japonaise de l'AMBB avant)**. Il voyait aussi régulièrement Hikaru, qui était restée fidèle à son poste de secrétaire de Ryo.

Les années était passées, le temps pansant peu à peu les blessures du coeur de Kenta. Mais il n'avait pas oublié et n'en avait pas envie. Au contraire, il chérissait chaque souvenir du blanc, du moment où il l'avait rencontré ; si méchant soit-il à l'époque ; au moment où celui-ci l'avait quitté.

De nouveaux bladeurs étaient alors apparus, plus forts les uns que les autres. La nouvelle génération promettait un avenir radieux au beyblade. Il aimait beaucoup Sakyo et Takanosuke, leur relation lui faisant penser à celle que Ryuga et lui-même entretenait à l'époque.

Sept années étaient passées depuis le jour où Kenta avait perdu celui qu'il aimait. Le vert venait de fêter sa dix-neuvième année, et la douleur était toujours présente dans son coeur, bien qu'un peu moins lancinante.

À l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la défaite de Némésis, les bladeurs légendaires s'étaient tous réunis. La soirée avait été bien arrosée ; maintenant tous majeurs, de nombreux alcools fort avait étés eux aussi présents ce soir là.

Kenta s'était alors mis à pleurer à grandes eaux, après quelques verres consommés. C'est Ryuga qui aurait dû endosser le rôle de bladeur légendaire de l'été à ce moment présent, pas lui.

Il avait été consolé par un câlin collectif de tout les bladeurs, même les plus réticents, comme Kyoya, y avaient participé, complètement bourrés.

Et puis quelques jours plus tard, il était réapparu. Par on ne sait quel tour de magie. Alors que Kenta rentrait de son travail à l'AMBB, l'ancien bladeur se tenait là, devant lui, tout de noir vêtu : chemise noire dont les manches étaient retroussées, pantalon noir et bottes de cuir, noires elles aussi. Ses cheveux blanc, tranchés par sa mèche rouge, semblaient briller sous le clair de lune. Sans son habituelle couronne, quelques mèches lui retombaient dans les yeux. Et ses magnifiques yeux dorés devisageaient Kenta.

Ils s'étaient tenus là, face à face, Kenta toujours sous la choc.

Ryuga avait lâché un timide "Désolé", en détournant le regard, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de sa longue absence, se disant que le vert allait lui en vouloir.

Mais ses doutes furent dissipés quand son cadet lui sauta au cou en pleurant, prononçant des paroles à moitié incompréhensibles du fait de ses renifflements intenpestifs.

Après ça, Ryuga était venu habiter dans l'appartement du vert, qui l'avait chaleureusement accueilli.

Les autres bladeurs avaient étés mis au courant du retour du blanc, certains s'en étaient réjouis, d'autres, qui ne l'appréciaient vraiment pas, avaient râlé. Ryuga était resté fidèle à lui-même et ne se mêlait pas aux amis de Kenta, il préférait regarder de loin, sachant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans la petite équipe. Le blanc n'était gentil qu'avec Kenta.

Ne pouvant plus jouer au beyblade, son L-Drago ayant disparu, Ryuga se contentait de conseiller le vert dans son entraînement et d'assister à ses combats. Mais le blanc restait quand même assez frustré de ne pas pouvoir jouer, la sensation de se battre aux côtés de sa toupie lui manquait.

Le vert, quand à lui, avait retrouvé toute son énergie d'antan et était tout le temps de bonne humeur. Cela n'échappait pas à ses amis, qui se réjouissaient d'avoir retrouvé "leur bon vieux Kenta".

Kenta était au comble de la joie d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'il aimait. Mais il n'osa jamais parler à l'élu de son coeur de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il avait peur. Peur de se faire rejeter. Peur que son aîné le regarde bizarrement s'il se déclarait. Il ne voulait pas détruire leur amitié avec ça. Si Ryuga lui mettait un râteau, qu'il parte à nouveau. Et s'il ne partait pas, Kenta n'aurait de toute façon plus le courage de le regarder en face.

Il choisit donc de ne rien dire.

 **XxXxXxX**

Retour au présent, Kenta était toujours allongé sur son lit. Il soupira. Cette situation durait depuis plusieurs mois déjà. _"Il faut vraiment que je lui dise ce que je ressens pour lui..."_ Pensa le vert en se retournant dans son lit. Avoir ce poids dans la poitrine commençait à lui peser, il finirait bientôt par craquer.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne réussirait pas à se rendormir après avoir ressassé ses souvenirs, Kenta se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa l'appartement, et pris d'une soudaine envie de voir le blanc, il s'arrêta devant la porte fermée de la chambre de celui-ci.

Le vert hésitait à frapper ou entrer à l'improviste, sachant que Ryuga devait probablement dormir à cette heure ci. Il choisi la seconde options et, sans un bruit, tourna la poignée et entrebâillat la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce : Ryuga dormait à poing fermés. Ce dernier était allongé sur le côté et tournait le dos à Kenta. Il avait vraisemblablement rejeté sa couverture pendant la nuit, vu quelle traînait à moitié par terre.

En voyant ce tableau, Kenta eu un sourire et se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'assit à même le sol et contempla le visage endormi du blanc. Le vert trouvait que décidement, Ryuga était vraiment magnifique. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Il était vraiment différent de quand il était réveillé : d'ordinaire les sourcils toujours froncés et l'air constamment énervé. Cela contrastait avec le visage d'ange qu'il arborait quand il dormait.

Kenta replaça délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux de Ryuga, qui lui cachaient le visage. Il en profita pour carresser la chevelure ébouriffée de son aîné ; comment était-ce possible d'avoir les cheveux aussi doux ? On aurait dit la fourure d'un chat.

Il resta de longues minutes avant de se décider à regagner sa propre chambre. Kenta sentit alors que son T-shirt s'était accroché à quelque chose. Le vert fit volte-face pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne pût cacher son embarras lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Ryuga, qui, dans son sommeil, avait agrippé son haut ! Le blanc avait changé de position et marmonnait des paroles inaudibles en tirant le T-shirt du vert. Ce dernier rougit violemment, et tenta de faire lâcher à Ryuga son T-shirt, sans succès. Il força un peu plus, et sans comprendre trop comment, se retrouva allongé sur le lit, le blanc se servant de lui comme d'un doudou !!

C'en était trop pour le jeune garçon au coeur tourmenté : la soudaine proximité avec Ryuga le fit rougit comme une pivoine. Les joues en feu, il se débattit. Pour seul résultat, son aîné resserra son étreinte ! Apparemment, le blanc était toujours endormi et n'avait pas conscience de la situation. Il tenait Kenta par la taille et son front était posé contre le torse du vert ! Autant dire que la situation était très gênante pour Kenta.

Au bout d'un moment, le vert abandonna l'idée d'échapper à Ryuga, de toute façon bien plus fort que lui. Autant rester à ses côtés pour cette nuit. Kenta remonta les couvertures sur eux deux, et dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, trouva rapidement le sommeil...

 **XxXxXxX**

Kenta se réveilla au petit matin, sentant quelque chose lui passer régulièrement dans le dos. C'était une sensation très agréable, il en profita donc, jusqu'à être complètement éveillé. Il se rendit alors compte que le blanc était en train... de le caresser ?

Ryuga avait passé les mains sous le haut du vert et lui donnait de longues caresses. Il ne pouvait pas être endormi, on ne pouvait pas bouger comme ça sauf en étant somnambule, et à sa connaissance, le blanc avait été sujet à aucune crise de somnambulisme en plusieurs mois de vie commune ; donc il ne l'était pas.

Le cerveau de Kenta ne marchait qu'à moitié : une partie voulant profiter de ce moment, l'autre se posant un milliard de questions. Pourquoi Ryuga faisait-il ça ?? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

Le vert imagina alors des choses plus érotiques les unes que les autres, pour les balayer immédiatement de son esprit.

Comment réagir aux caresses de Ryuga ? Kenta n'en avait absolument aucune idée et sentait ses joues chauffer progressivement. Heureusement, Ryuga était toujours dans le même position que la veille, il ne pouvait donc pas voir que Kenta était maintenant bien éveillé. Il pensait que ce dernier dormait encore, alors qu'en vérité, le vert était aussi rouge que la chevelure de son meilleur ami.

-Heuu... Ryuga ? Se décida-t-il enfin à prendre la parole. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

L'aîné arrêta net ce qu'il était en train de faire...

 **XxXxXxX**

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt..._

Quand Ryuga se réveilla et se rendit compte que Kenta était à côté de lui, dans ses bras qui plus est ! Le blanc cru faire un arrêt cardiaque. Que faisait le vert dans son lit ? Comment et quand était il arrivé là ? Il avait dû se passer des choses durant la nuit dont il n'avait pas connaissance. De plus, il s'était vraisemblablement servi de son cadet comme d'un doudou, à en juger par la position dans laquelle les deux bladeurs se trouvaient ! Ryuga priait pour que personne à part le vert n'était entré dans cette chambre pendant la nuit, et les ais vus dans cette position plus que gênante ! Sinon c'était la honte absolue !

Cette situation ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Ryuga, au contraire. Car en vérité, il aimait secrètement Kenta. Il s'efforçait d'agir comme si de rien n'était au quotidien. Le blanc avait décidé de ne pas avouer ses sentiments au concerné, de peur de paraitre ridicule. Lui, le grand empereur dragon, qui aimait quelqu'un ? Sa réputation en aurait prit un sacré coup ! Ryuga n'avait de toute façon jamais été doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, et risquait plus de s'embrouiller dans ses paroles qu'autre chose s'il se déclarait.

Depuis son retour, il avait remarqué que Kenta avait parfois un comportement assez étrange à son égard. Mais le blanc avait mis cela sur le compte que le vert était vraiment heureux de le revoir. Il préférait ne pas se faire d'illusions sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments...

Mais revenons à la situation actuelle. Pour l'instant notre blanc avait l'esprit embrouillé par la soudaine proximité de Kenta. Le vert allait lui devoir des explications !

-Hé Kenta !

Pas de réponse... Le cadet dormait toujours.

À cette constatation, Ryuga eu un sourire espiègle. "Autant en profiter !"

Il passa alors les mains sous le T-shirt de l'autre. Le vert avait vraiment grandi pendant ces sept dernières années, mais sa peau était encore toute douce. Même si Kenta était à présent un jeune adulte, le blanc le trouvait quand même trop mignon.

Il continua son manège pendant plusieurs minutes. Sentir la chaleur du corps de Kenta près de lui, avait sur le blanc un effet étrangement apaisant. Ryuga aurait pu continuer ses caresses toutes les journée, mais...

-Heuu... Ryuga ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

"Ryuga.exe a cessé de fonctionner"

Plus sérieusement, le blanc était soudainement devenu rouge comme une tomate et était en train de se dire qu'il venait de commettre la plus grosse bourde de toute sa vie !!

Heureusement que le vert ne pouvait pas voir son visage ! Ryuga ne se sentait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas prêt à soutenir le regard du vert, surtout après ce qu'il venait de faire !

La situation était passée de plutôt plaisante, à extrêmement gênante en un quart de seconde ! S'ensuivit un silence de plusieurs longues minutes. Chacun n'osant pas bouger, ils étaient donc encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester éternellement dans cette position, et qu'ils faudrait bien qu'ils s'expliquent...

Kenta brisa finalement le silence :

-Tu sais, si je suis dans ton lit... c'est pas ma faute ! Commença-t-il, maladroitement. C'est toi qui... Enfin tu dormais et... Tu m'a attrapé !

Le vert cherchait ses mots, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop ridicule et cherchant à se justifier. Il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas très crédible, mais il fit un rapide résumé de la nuit passée.

-Tu m'a attrapé... Continua-t-il. Tu voulait plus me lâcher !! Et comme tu dormais...J'ai pas osé te réveiller... Du coup...Eh bien je suis resté !

Kenta avait déballé sa dernière réplique d'une traite. Il avait bien sûr omis le détail qu'il était entré en pleine nuit dans la chambre de Ryuga. Considérant s'être expliqué, il demanda :

-Et toi ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu... Enfin bref... (Il baissa d'un ton) ...pourquoi tu me ...tripotes...

En prononçant cette phrase, le vert avait rougi encore plus.

Du côté de Ryuga, les explications de Kenta l'avaient mis dans une situation encore plus gênante : il s'était servi de Kenta toute la nuit comme d'un doudou n Il en mourait littéralement de honte, et avait peur de ce que pensait le vert à son égard après ça. Ajoutez en plus le fait que Kenta l'avait prit la main dans le sac en train de le peloter ! Ryuga voulait juste s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Pour toute réponse, il marmonna quelque chose que son cadet ne comprit pas, enfouissant ses joues empourprées dans le T-shirt du vert.

-Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier, qui n'avait strictement rien entendu à ce que le blanc venait de lui dire.

-C'est... C'est pas comme si tu n'aimais pas ça de toute façon !!

Alors que Ryuga prononçait ces mots, ses mains se crispèrent sur le T-shirt de Kenta, craignant la réponse de ce dernier.

-Non non au contraire !! Répondit le vert. Tu peux continuer ça ne me dérange pas du tout, c'est plutôt agréable en fait...

Prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il était en train de dire, Kenta s'arrêta subitement de parler. Non mais il était idiot ou quoi ?! Il venait littéralement d'avouer à Ryuga qu'il aimait quand ce dernier le caressait !!

-Enfin bref !!!! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu fais ça !!! Se reprit-il, essayant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

-...C'est évident nan !?

Ryuga s'empourpra encore plus : cette fois, c'était lui qui venait, implicitement, d'avouer ses sentiments !

 _"Attends, quoi ?"_

 _"J'ai bien entendu là ?!"_ Se demanda Kenta. Ce dernier commençant sérieusement à se demander s'il n'avait pas des hallucinations auditives...

-Tu peux répéter ? Redemanda le vert, histoire d'avoir confirmation. Et de ne pas commencer à se faire des films.

-Je ne le redirais pas !

-Aller Ryuga ! Demanda Kenta d'un ton suppliant. Si c'est pas ce que je pense, on fera comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé !

Pas de réponse...

Un voile de tristesse obscurcit le regard du vert. Ce n'était encore pas aujourd'hui qu'il mettrait les choses au clair avec Ryuga.

C'est alors que le blanc fit quelque chose auquel Kenta ne s'attendait absolument pas : il redressa la tête pour regarder le vert dans les yeux, prit délicatement le visage de son cadet dans ses mains, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres...

Cet instant magique dura quelques secondes, puis Ryuga brisa le contact et détourna les yeux en rougissant comme une pivoine, laissant un Kenta avec les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-C...C'est assez clair comme ça !? bafouilla le blanc, persuadé que Kenta allait lui mettre le râteau du siècle.

Mais contre toute attente, **(Enfin vous, vous vous en doutiez derrière votre écran !)** Kenta répondit positivement et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui alla chercher les lèvres de Ryuga. Il enlaça son aîné, l'autre lui rendit son étreinte et approfondit le baiser, sa langue se frayant un chemin entre les lèvres du vert.

Ils se séparèrent à contrecoeur, à cours d'air ; se regardant les yeux dans les yeux : les mots étant désormais futiles.

-Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avait envie... Soupira le blanc.

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire... Répondit Kenta en se blottissant contre le torse de celui qui était désormais son petit-ami.

-Mais pourquoi t'en a pas parlé plus tôt !? L'accusa gentiment le vert.

-Tu sais très bien que je suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses... Lui rétorqua Ryuga.

-Pourtant tu embrasses vachement bien ! Déclara Kenta avant de l'embrasser à nouveau...

 **FIN !**

 **Voilà ! J'espere que ça vous a plu ! Pour ma part j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS ! Je ne m'étais jamais penchée plus que ça sur ce ship, mais l'idée mais venue pendant la nuit donc je me suis directement mise à ecrire le lendemain matin. Désolé pour ceux qui voulaient du lemon mais je n'ai pas osé me lancer sur cette pente sachant que je n'en ai jamais écrit.**

( **Et puis de toute façon je vois plus ces deux là comme un couple mignon et pas comme un couple qui fait des trucs de ce genre)**


End file.
